marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Henry Pym (Earth-9997)
, formerly the | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-9997 | BaseOfOperations = Paradise, Negative Zone; formerly Realm of the Dead; New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = None | Hair2 = (formerly blond Category:Blond Hair) | UnusualSkinColour = Blue | UnusualSkinColour2 = (Avenging Host mutation) | UnusualFeatures = Wings on back | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Protector of Paradise; former adventurer, scientist | Education = | Origin = Human mutate | PlaceOfBirth = | PlaceOfDeath = Washington, D.C. | Creators = Jim Krueger; Alex Ross; John Paul Leon | First = Earth X Vol 1 0 | Death = | HistoryText = Henry Pym of Earth-9997's history mirrors that of his Earth-616 counterpart. In recent time, Henry was a member of the Avengers, and was a member of the group when its most recent incarnation was murdered by the Absorbing Man who had absorbed the intellect of the super-robot Ultron. During the fight, Pym was murdered by Absorbing Man, when he was impaled with the Washington Monument. His legacy would live on in the form of an Iron Avenger created by Tony Stark that was based on Pym's Goliath persona. Pym's soul would end up in the Realm of the Dead, where he would live believing that he was still alive and battling with those also trapped in the realm. Pym was recruited by Mar-Vell in his army against Death, and after Death's death he was transmographied into a member of Mar-Vell's Avenging Host. Pym would be among the Avenging Host when it learned that the expansion of Mar-Vell's Paradise would swallow the Negative Zone. Pym would join his fellow Avenging Host members in confronting Mar-Vell over his actions, he would be killed, but following the end of the Kree's invasion of Paradise and Reed Richards being appointed as the Eternity of Earth-9997, the Avenging Host members, Pym included, were resurrected. His current whereabouts are unknown. | Powers = In his early career, the powers of Henry Pym matched that of his Earth-616 counterpart in all of his incarnations, Ant Man, Giant-Man, Goliath, Yellowjacket etc. When he lived in the Realm of the Dead, Pym appeared to only have the ability to grow in size, however it's presumable that Pym retained all the abilities he had when he was living and that his powers were based on what he believed his powers to be at the time. As a member of the Avenging Host, Pym was at a giant size, how this effected his physical capabilities, or if his role as a member of the Avenging Host is as yet undetermined. He has wings that allow him to fly. The full extent of his powers as a member of the Avenging Host remains to be seen. | Abilities = Seemingly those of Henry Pym of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Size Alteration Category:Flight Category:Metal Body Category:Pym Family Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Pym Particles